Punishment
by xxdarkxxalicexx
Summary: Naruto's been a bad little slave. How will Itachi punish him? Inspired by Not To Cum by Shadowtwins. Bondage, handcuffs, cock ring, vibrator, orgasm denial, Sharpies, and smut.


**Yay! First Fanfic ever! Inspired by the most wonderful story, Not To Cum, written by the best author ever, Shadowtwins. My friend's been trying to get me to write fanfiction for a long time, and Shadowtwins managed to accomplish that task by writing a story. I really don't know if I should be ecstatic or angry. Oh well. I'd like to thank my amazing beta's MsRomRaz and Ayo Whaddup Kreese, formerly known as HTMRBandGeek. On with the story!**

* * *

"Naruto, come here!" Itachi yelled.

"Coming, Master!" Naruto answered, running to Itachi as fast as he could.

As soon as he reached his Master's room, arm wrapped around his waist. Naruto gasped and began struggling, but stopped when he realized who exactly was holding him.

"You've been such a bad slave." Itachi said, throwing Naruto onto his bed.

When Naruto tried to squirm away, Itachi pinned him down.

"Do you know what you've done wrong, Pet?"

Naruto shook his head nervously.

"N-no, Master."

"You came," Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear.

The blond moaned, not noticing what his Master did until it was too late. He was handcuffed to the bed. Itachi began cutting Naruto's clothes up with the knife from his bedside table. He started with the shirt, then the short and boxers. He used the remains of the shirt as a blindfold.

"Don't say a word, slave."

Itachi hardened at the sight of his slave spread out and handcuffed to his Master's bed, just waiting to be filled. He stroked Naruto at a torturously slow pace.

"Are you enjoying this, Pet?" Itachi asked.

Naruto moaned in response. When he was achingly hard, Itachi grabbed something from his nightstand, and slipped it over Naruto's dripping member just as the slave was about to cum. He whimpered, and looked in his Master's general direction and was about to beg him to let him cum. Realizing his mistake, he shut his mouth, hoping Itachi hadn't heard his slip up.

"Uh oh. I didn't tell you you could talk," Itachi purred.

He took two final things off of his nightstand. Naruto didn't know what they were until he felt a lube covered dildo pushing against his unprepared entrance. The dildo was slowly pushed in so it hurt, but didn't tear anything. Itachi pulled it back out, and slammed it forward, hitting Naruto's prostate like a bullseye. The blond arched his back and cried out in pleasure.

Naruto's Master did that a few more times before leaving the dildo in his slave. Naruto was panting and flushed. He wanted to know what his Master was doing, but he wasn't going to speak again and take the risk of another punishment. He'd had enough as it was. He was harder than he thought possible with a cock ring around his shaft and balls, and a dildo in his rear.

He could hear Itachi smirk when Naruto let out a whine, but all anger was washed away when he heard a click. His insides turned to mush as the dildo began vibrating harshly over his prostate. He yelled out and tried pushing back on the vibrator, but pushing against air doesn't do much good.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hips, stopping his movements and making a few soon-to-be bruises. He left the vibrator in when he slammed his dick into Naruto's tight ass. Tears threatened to escape the blond's eyes as his Master took him. Itachi thrust into Naruto until he was close to cumming. He pulled out of his blond, and straddled his shoulders.

"Suck me off."

Naruto took the length into his mouth, and sucked until his Master came, making him swallow all of the cum.

"So, Pet, what have you learned today?" Itachi asked breathlessly as he took Naruto's blindfold off.

"N-next time... I have a wet dream... I won't cum."

"Good slave. Now it's time for your next punishment."

"W-what?"

"You spoke, remember? Don't worry. Since it wasn't as bad as cumming to a wet dream, it won't be too bad."

He turned the vibrator off before taking it out. Naruto wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried. After all, the vibrator couldn't make him hard enough to have a dry orgasm, but he was still painfully hard. Needless to say, he was a bit confused when Itachi brought out an extra strength Sharpie.

He gasped when Itachi began drawing lines all over his dick. He rubbed the head as he kept the entire length up. Once the shaft was covered in strange designs and squiggly lines, Itachi started on Naruto's balls. After that, he completely colored in the head and everywhere under the foreskin.

Just when Naruto thought it would end, Itachi thrust the marker up the blond's hole. He colored in Naruto's prostate and the areas around it, then made random lines everywhere else, including Naruto's butt cheeks.

The final things Itachi colored in were Naruto's nipples. By the time he was done, they were completely black. Naruto was panting and arching his back to the sensations the entire time. He was a little relieved - but really frustrated - when Itachi finally put the pen away. The fact that Itachi snogged the blond for a good ten minutes didn't help him at all, though.

"There. Was that so hard?"

"N-no, Ma-Master."

"Good."

Itachi put the vibrator back into Naruto's hole, then stood up.

"Now, go get ready for school."

"Ye-yes Master."

Just as Naruto got to the door, Itachi stopped him.

"Remember, Pet. No cumming, and tonight, you get to wash all of that marker off. If you do a good job, I might just let you cum after school tomorrow."

* * *

**So, did ya like it? Huh? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Please review. I don't care if it's about grammar or spelling, just no flames. Oh, and there should be a sequel for this up soon, but I'm not sure when or what it should be called. If you want me to add something in the sequel, review or PM me.**


End file.
